dreams
by nikkilovesdan
Summary: this is a story about a girl named nikki its basically about a girl named nikki whose best friend is renesmee then learns about vampires. 0-o i hope you like it :P
1. Chapter 1: the dance

Hi this is my first story plz comment and review :)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hi i'm nikki sawyer just your american teenager. im not the popular girl although my beast friend is, and this is my story. I awoke to the sound of my brother Eric telling me to get up for school. I groaned, I didn't want to go to school today. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to ignore my brother. "come on Nikki, get up. don't you have a dance tonight?"

"Mmmhmm" I mumbled into my pillow.

"aren't you going?" He asked. I got annoyed so I sat up and yelled at him to get out of my room. he walked out of my room laughing and shaking his head. I heard him mumble "girls." as he walked out. I was wide awake now. "Oh joy." I mumbled. I got up, took a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar. as I was eating it, my brother asked if I wanted a ride to school I said no. that reminded me that Nessie wanted me to go to her house today. I asked my mom if I could go over to their house she said yes. you see Nessie is my best friend. Renesme is her real name but everyone just calls her Nessie or ness. she was the girl every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to date. but she wasn't the snobby type she volunteered and gave to charity. i guess she was the most generous person in the school. I looked at the clock I was about to miss the bus. I got on and sat in the back.

I was looking at the houses as we went by then when I felt like I was being watched. i turned in my seat and saw Mikey Corkem looking at me funny. Mikey was the most annoying person on the bus. I asked him if he wanted something. "Yes." He answered.

"what?" I asked genuinely wanting to know what he wanted. He was usually horrible to me by now.

"want to go to the dance with me?" He inquired just as my best friend -other than ness - got on the bus. his name is Daniel but, everyone calls him dan. to tell the truth i have fallen for him. He has perfect russet brown skin and brown eyes a girl could fall into. He wore his hair long in a pony tail. the first day we met i asked him why and he replied "its what my tribe does. some tribes don't any more but we do." Then I told him i liked it and he blushed. he's part of the Abenaki Tribe. He heard what Mikey said and sat down without saying hi. "Mikey why would i want to go to the dance with someone who is always a jerk to me? so no." i turned back around and herd him say something along the lines of 'fine bitch anyone who doesn't want to go out with me is a freak.' my hands balled onto fists then dan said "Hey leave her alone you just mad that you cant get any girl in school to go out with you" mikey was silent.

"thanks." I said

"no problem. whats up?" he asked causally.

"nothing much" I said trying not to stare in his eyes. Whenever I do iI can't think straight.

"hey Nikki?"

"yeah?"

"your going to the dance right?"

"yeah why?" I hoped he would ask me to go with him.

"do you, ya know, if you want, um." This went of for awhile. "go to the dance with me?" he asked shyly. Was I dreaming? I didn't feel like it. I smiled hugely and said yes. the whole day I couldn't stop smiling whenever I saw him.

I told ness about it when we got to her house. she said she was happy for me. I have always loved her house it was so open and light. she asked if i wanted to spend the weekend with her, I said yes and called my mom to ask if I could stay. of corse since she has known Nessies parents for awhile she said yes. "I'm gonna go run to my house and grab my stuff. my house was only down the street from hers so i went home, got my stuff and went back to nessies house. It was only 3:30 and the dance wasn't until 8:00 so we played DDR for a wile then it was time to get ready. we took showers because we were gross from playing DDR. Then we changed into our outfits. was wearing a hot pink tank top, dark black skinny jeans and my favorite necklace. it was the best friends necklace that ness gave me for my birthday. it had a panda on it. i had the part that said best. I wore my hair down and put a pink flower in it. nessies outfit was opposite of mine she wore a black tank top and hot pink skinny jeans. we had on the same necklace but it said friends. she wore her hair the same but put a cream colored flower in it. at 7:30 dan came to pick us up. Nessie was going with dans friend paul so he came with dan.

when we got to the dance the boys payed for our tickets. we went into the gym where the dance floor was. after a couple of dances i had to use the bathroom. "ill be right back dan" I said. he nodded and proceeded to dance crazily to a fast song. i laughed as i walked out in the hallway. there was no one out here which i thought was strange. i continued gown the hall to the bathrooms. i tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked. OK that's even weirder then no one in the halls. i heard someone call my name. i turned around but no one was there. i got scared so i started to go back to the gym. i was almost there when someone grabbed me from behind. i tried to scream as they stabbed me with a needle. i started to passed out while someone picked me up and started carrying me out the doors.

I woke up up in the back of a van. it was freezing and i started shaking. where was i? i coughed. "ah, your awake!" a strange voice said from behind me, it made me jump. it was so dark that i couldn't see. i backed up as far as i could.

"w-who are you," i whimpered. "what do you want?"

"you'll find out soon enough." the strange voice said. i continued to shiver, i was freezing. the man put a blanket over me, "better?" he asked

"y-yes b-b-but why are you being nice when you kidnaped me?"

"all in good time" he said. he sounded familiar.

"Do i know you?" i asked

"yes and you should sleep we have a long drive ahead."

"do you go to my school?" i pried

"maybe" after he said that i felt like i was going to pass out. i laid down wrapping the blanket around me and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: who are you?

sry its soo short :(

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

awoke again to the feeling of being rocked, like i was in a boat. but, i heard the sound of crunching gravel and realized i was being carried into a house. i opened my eyes to a tall man, the man with the strange voice. i tried to scream for help but i was too tired. hr brought me in the house, put me on the couch and brought me some water. it was cold so it woke me up. i kept asking him questions but he wouldn't answer. "SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT LITTLE GIRL!" he howled at me. I cowered into the corner of the couch.

i tried to go back as far as i could. "s-sorry." i faltered.

"Good you should be scared. now i'm going to go pick up someI food for you."

"for me? you don't eat?" i said but, he turned at me and gave me the scariest look i have ever seen. i realized i was asking another question. "sorry." and as i said it his face softened and he said, "its okay and ill explain it when i get back."

"i have just one question." i said.

"what is it?"

"what is your name?"

he simply said, "Damien" and walked out the door and locked it from the outside. i couldn't unlock it. i remembered i had my phone in my pocket. i opened it and the Damien ran in an took it. he was so fast, faster than anyone could possibly be. then i remembered a Abenaki legend. it was about the cold ones. most people cal them vampires. they have pale white skin, red or gold eyes depending if there good or bad. they can run faster then anyone in the world and there stronger too. some even have special powers like mind reading or they can see the future some can even control your emotions. my eyes widened as i realized what he was.

He was a vampire. i backed up as far as i could. of corse while backing up i tripped and fell on my butt. he ran over to me in his fast was faster then i could blink. "AHHH! Get away from me!" i yelled he backed away as i stood up. " What are you?"

"i think you know" he said darkly.

"V-Vampire?" i said doubtfully


	3. Chapter 3: what do you want

"V-Vampire?" i said doubtfully. He nodded his head, tilted it back and laughed. "What do you want with me i never did anything to you." I stuttered.  
"like i said before, all in good time." and as he said it it clicked into place. he was my first grade teacher. he used to say it to me all the time.  
"?" i managed to get out. i meant for my voice to be loud and confident but it came out shaky and just above a whisper.  
"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out" he laughed evilly. i was scared but i tried not to show it.  
"what so you want?" and as i asked this time my voice was strong. when he didn't answer i walked towards him. i got up on my toes so i was closer to his eye level. "what do you want from me? and i want a real answer."  
"you are brave but you must not forget what i am." he picked up my phone and crushed into powder in his hand. i was even more had to try harder not to show it i told my self.  
"if you wanted me dead i would be dead. now answer my question."  
"you honestly don't know?" he questioned  
"Know what? if i knew why would i ask?"  
"trying to stall? but if you really don't know then here you go. you are half vampire. your sister is Renesme Cullen and i know you don't believe me but the Cullens wanted you to have a better life so they gave you away. your whole life has been a lie. you don't crave blood because you never had it. your faster then all humans and better at every thing they do. you grow faster because of the vampire in you. get it now?" he explained.  
I was beyond scared now. but why did he want me? how am i a half vampire and not know it? every thing he said was right. but how did he know all of it? the questions were running through my head and i didn't know the answers. "what do i do?" i thought.  
"you do what i say." he said answering my question.  
"but how do you know what i was thinking? can you read minds?" I asked.  
"oh i can do allot more than that." but how, i thought vampires could only have one power.? i thought your power was to make people fall asleep. what do you want from me? why? i was too scared to talk so i asked him mentally.  
"calm down. i am one of the originals i can do any thing i want. i want your powers even i don't have them and because your useful." he said awnsering all my questions.  
"b-but the Cullens will come look for me please can i call them and tell them i left gorham forever and i'm never coming back? they will come here and get hurt please please i don't want them hurt."  
"No"  
"please" i whispered as a tear slid down my face.  
"Fine" i wiped my tears as he started to walk away.  
"um can i use my phone because you kinda crushed mine?" i asked softly.  
"oh here" he said and threw his phone at me. i diled slowly and sat on the couch.  
"hello?" Nessie awnsered.


End file.
